


Cavities

by redwithenvy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Brooke Lynn is honestly just trying to keep them sane, Cocaine, Diabetes, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Enemies to Lovers Brooke/Yvie, F/F, Implied OCD, Implied mental illness, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Mental Health Issues, Needles, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Smut, Some Fluff, Strippers & Strip Clubs, They're all a mess, Type 1 Diabetes, Vanessa has anxiety, f/f/f relationship, triggering topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwithenvy/pseuds/redwithenvy
Summary: Yvie is trying to find anything to distract her from her past and Scarlet is sick and tired of not being perfect.as for Brooke, well, she's just here for the ride.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Yvie Oddly, Scarlet Envy/Brooke Lynn Hytes, Scarlet Envy/Yvie Oddly
Kudos: 12





	1. The Paranoid & The Diseased

**Author's Note:**

> This story maybe highly triggering. Don't read if you can't handle the topics this story possesses.
> 
> also i have zero clue how actual strip clubs opperate, im legit guessing, luv xx
> 
> edit: forgot to add that i'm basing both yvie and scarlet's experiences with drug addiction/diabetes/mental illness etc. based off the people i know in my life that have/had these conditions and don't have them myself so there might be some inaccuracies

Yvie's hands shook as she held her coffee cup. She knew that being released from the hospital wasn't the smartest decision she had ever made in her life, but she couldn't stand being there one more day. So she faked being better; from putting on her most convincing fake smile to being able to handle the test of being presented with the addictive substance she was there for. She made it through everything just to leave the God awful place, but for what? The real world was harsher on addicts than those asshole nurses and psychiatrists ever were, even if she wished she could kill them every time they entered her line of vision. Somehow being on your own to deal with this was much harder than having unhelpful people around you. It wasn't like Yvie had friends or family; she lost them to her addiction along with her sanity. She felt alone, shakey, and sick. Nothing helped to distract her either. Everything only brought attention to the thing that still continued to break her everyday. Even looking over to the baby across reminded her that she could never be a good mother because she would probably leave coke out for it to ingest. Every little thing reminded her, and she hated it. She wished she could hate the substance, but instead she just hated herself. And hating herself only made her want to do it more. A vicious cycle, really. 

“Hello, ma’am?” He felt a finger tap on her shoulder, making her look back at the woman with bug eyes. She was a relatively short woman, tan skin, and a full head of long flowing ebony locks. She looked harmless, but Yvie still looked at her attentively. You can never be too sure of people by their appearance; she learned that a long time ago. “You dropped this, I think.” She said softly, holding out a box of cigarettes to the lanky girl. Yvie huffed a sigh of relief and snatched the box from the girl’s hand, still giving her a nervous eye as if she was scared to be caught with her thoughts. The woman stands there a few moments after Yvie had already thanked her and turned back around to try and focus on her now chilled coffee. She watched her nervously, waiting for the right moment to approach her with what she actually needed to say. God, she hated doing PR. “Can I sit down for a minute?” She asked, twiddling her fingers nervously. Yvie looks back up to her, surprised she was still here, but ultimately just nodded lazily. Internally she couldn’t help but be paranoid that this girl was here to set her up and send her spiraling down from her soberness. Maybe she was sent by her old dealer to get her to start using again, but even with that thought implanted in her head, she allowed her to sit. She, after all, was a naturally very curious person. The girl sits down, still nervously playing with her fingers. 

“Uhm, I’m a dancer at a club not too far from here. I was wondering if you’d ever want to go?” She asked, reaching to pull her boss's business card from out of her pocket. Yvie stared at her with a complexed look on her face. Dancer? Why would she be asking her if she wanted to go see her dance? “There’s the address.” The girl handed over the card that read  _ Mateo’s  _ before retreating her hands quickly. She hated how nervous she got sometimes, especially when it came to her job.

“Your name is Alexis?” Yvie asked as she scanned the card, seeing a picture of a woman that definitely did not match the girl sitting in front of her. The girl laughed a little, shaking her head no. She definitely got asked that question plenty of times, and everytime it amused her that people just assumed that the card must be hers even if it had her momager’s face on it. 

“No, that’s actually my mom- I mean my boss! That’s my boss!” She corrected herself as quickly as she could, but flushed when she realized Yvie most definitely heard her say mom. It was embarrassing to work for your mom as it was, but to be an exotic dancer that worked for your mom was a whole different level of that, and most of the time she tried to avoid people being aware of that, especially potential customers. 

“Right… Your boss... Got it.” Yvie said in amusement, letting out a quiet chuckle under her breath. The girl laughed again nervously. “So what  _ is  _ your name then?” Yvie decided to press, letting her curiosity take control of her words. The girl sat there stunned for a moment before swallowing hard, despite her anxiety having completely dried up her mouth. People usually didn’t take that much interest in her. Most people took the card and then either gawked at her or harassed her because of her profession, whether that be sexually or in judgment. But out of all those people, none of them ever asked for her name, and it made her feel warm inside to get the impression that Yvie was interested in her. 

“Vanessa.” She said simply, a smile growing on her face. The smile was infectious, causing the girl across from her to smile as well. Yvie fans herself with the card and nods. 

"That sounds a lot more believable anyway." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vanessa inquired, leaning forward a little with a smirk to replace her smile. 

"Nothing!" Yvie raised her hands in a playfully defensive way. "You just look more like a Vanessa than an Alexis. It doesn't fit you at all." Yvie said, raising her coffee up to her lips, slightly recoiling at how bitterly cold it had gotten. Vanessa shrugs in agreement and folds her hands on the table. 

"Well, I can't disagree." She comments softly, looking down at Yvie's hands. They were still shaking, and noticeably too, but Vanessa didn't want to ask. It would be rude to, not to mention would probably be off putting to a potential customer to ask why their hands were shaking. Still, it racked her brain because she couldn’t think of a plausible reason. 

“What are you looking at?” Yvie asked, retracting her hands from the table. She could feel that paranoia start to set in again, but she just couldn’t tell what she was paranoid about. She didn’t like that she was staring at her hands and that she watched them tremble. It felt like they were giving away her secret.  _ ‘Maybe she’s here because she knows your secret.’  _ a voice in her head told her. Suddenly she felt more uncomfortable than before.

“Nothing! I just zoned out for a second. Nothin’ to worry about.” Vanessa insisted, seeing the mood shift in the girl. She could tell that she made her uncomfortable, and internally began to beat herself up for it.  _ ‘Mama taught you never to stare and now look at you! You could be losing a customer and mama’s gonna be PISSED at you!’  _ Her internal monologue ran and ran and before she knew it, Yvie had gotten up and left, leaving the girl alone in the booth. 

___

Scarlet stared at herself in the mirror. Her head racked with different thoughts on different things as she carefully applied her eyeliner. She was always a thinker; her mom had always said a little too much of one, but Scarlet sometimes feared people never thought enough. Thinking things through forced out more chances of messing up, and God knows how much she hated failure. She had to think just about everything through, even the things that didn’t really matter all that much. From what color she would do her eye makeup to make sure it matched her outfit that day to how many ice cubes she put in her cup depending on how large it was. She was a perfectionist, but she thought everyone should be like that. She was even a perfectionist when it came to her medication too. When she injects her insulin, she has to do it in the same exact spot with the same depth everytime. When she didn't, she wouldn’t inject the insulin, she would take it out and try again until she got it right. It definitely freaked out her co-workers to watch her repeatedly stab herself several times in a row, but she didn’t care, it  _ had _ to be perfect. Everything had to be perfect. 

“Fuck’s sake!” The girl muttered under her breath as she wiped away her eyeliner once again. She was close to tears at how she couldn’t get her eyeliner to be symmetrical. She knew that it shouldn’t matter and her co-worker, Brooke, kept reminding her of that, but she couldn’t stop until it was right. She never could, and everyone should accept that by now. Still, she could feel the other girls in the dressing room staring. Judging. She pushed those feelings to the side, though, and began to reapply the eyeliner to her left eye. It made a straight line upward before she completed the triangle in a carefully angled swipe, coloring the rest in once the shape was made. Then she moved to her other eye, nervous she would mess it up again. She couldn’t mess it up again. She didn’t want to have to do it again, and wasn’t like her to stop. She felt like if she stopped, it would be giving in, and she hated that feeling more than the tears that came with doing it over and over again. It made her feel submissive and weak, and she didn’t want to be either of those things. Luckily, she didn’t have to. Looking into the mirror once more, she saw that her makeup was now perfectly symmetrical. Just the way she insisted on having it. 

“Is it perfect yet?” Brooke asked, leaning over her vanity as she applied mascara. Scarlet nodded with a soft smile on her face. This is the stuff that made her happy. Yeah, she liked the big things in life like parties, having good friends, etc. But what she really liked most was accomplishments, no matter how big or small they were. They filled her with little bursts of pride that infected the people around her. She was like a child who took her first steps everytime she got something right. When she got happy, everyone around her did too. You couldn’t help but be happy for her. 

“Yeah, it's good!” She replied happily, bouncing in her seat a little as she applied setting spray to her face. But her head was starting to hurt a little; it felt too light for her own good.  _ ‘I need to eat something’ _ She said to herself before reaching over the table to grab her “health bag” as she called it. It was full of snacks, water bottles, and extra insulin pens. The other girls knew better than to steal from it, mainly because after the incident that happened last year, they learned how she actually  _ did  _ need those Lays to survive. Now they just steal from each other and leave the poor diabetic girl and her snacks alone, which she was definitely grateful for in times like these. She rips the mini bag of Chips Ahoy cookies open and shoves one in her mouth, swallowing it as fast as she could. After a few she started to feel better. 

“Shouldn’t you have taken your insulin first, baby?” Mercedes asked, taking a break from staring at her phone to eye the girl who was currently scoffing down cookies like there was no tomorrow. Scarlet finishes the bag and picks up her water bottle, downing it before she decides to answer. 

“I took it before I got in here. I’m good.” She said a little breathlessly from having just drank an entire water bottle in a little under 20 seconds. “But thank you for asking mom.” She laughed, pushing herself up from her chair to clean up the trash she just produced. Mercedes laughs too before returning her attention to her phone. The whole room was now quite with the rest of the girls either doing their makeup or chilling quietly on the couches. Performances didn’t start until about an hour from now, but Scarlet was bored. She wasn’t really huge on the idea of scrolling on instagram right now either so she decided it would be fun to go out into the club and maybe find a stranger to talk to. She was pretty outgoing after all and she loved to talk to the patrons at the club, even if she wasn’t dressed in her show outfit yet. 

She walks out into the main room dressed in a black hoodie and denim shorts, her hair still up in a bun and headband from when she was doing her makeup. She looked across the room, seeing the regulars already sitting by the stage and a few new faces sprinkled across the bar. Just about everyone here at 8pm was a middle aged white man, all of which wore a wedding band on their fingers, so it came as a shock to see a lanky black woman sitting at the bar. It was a rarity to see women here, so Scarlet’s interest was piqued, rightfully so. She almost instantly decided that’s who she wanted to pass her time with while she waited for the show to start. The redhead bounces over to the woman before sliding herself into the seat beside her. 

“Hey, I’ve never seen you here before! I’m Scarlet!” She chirped, holding out her hand for the woman to shake. The woman looked quite frightened by her sudden appearance, but she was used to that initial reaction so it wasn’t any sweat off her back. 

“Yvie…” The other girl said quietly, examining the girl who sat in front of her while she shook her hand. She honestly couldn’t believe how well put together she looked considering how she was dressed. Her hair was in a perfectly slicked back ponytail and her makeup was heavy, yet somehow perfectly symmetrical; like almost impossibly symmetrical. She didn’t look real from the neck up, but she was reminded of her humanness from the neck now. An oversized hoodie and shorts that hugged her thighs well, but seemed to leave her ass hanging out for the world to see. 

“Usually I get stared down like this on stage.” Scarlet scoffed, watching intently as the girl stared at her body. Yvie looked up, embarrassment reading clearly on her face. Even under the dim lighting, she could see the girl go beet red. 

“Sorry.” Yvie looked down at the ground, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. 

“Don’t be!” Scarlet assured, placing a hand on top of The one Yvie had resting on the table. Scarlet seemed to magically be able to press away the shaking that usually kept that hand in motion most of the day. For some reason it relaxed the second her ivory skin touched her. “I’m here to be gawked at really, It’s just never happened while I’m dressed like this.” Scarlet laughed, squeezing Yvie’s hand lightly. She’s never really had a stranger touch her like this before, but she usually blamed that on being a naturally intimidating person. She knew she had a resting bitch face, and that usually led to people not even wanting to sit in the vicinity of her, let alone beside her, holding her hand like it was nothing. 

“So...You’re a showgirl?” Yvie asked nervously, looking for the strength to take her hand away even if it felt nice to finally have it still for once. Scarlet nodded and looked over at the empty stage behind her. It looked different when there wasn’t a girl dancing on it. It looked lifeless and abandoned without stage lights beaming down on it. She never really liked to look at it like that, because the stage made her so happy when she was on it. She liked bringing it to life and having all eyes on her, it reminded her of where she came from. She used to have nothing and now this was her everything. Most people would say being a stripper wouldn’t and shouldn’t be a dream job, but this is what she loved to do. Being a dancer means that she has everything to her. 

“I’ve been working for Alexis for 3 years 6 months and 2 days as of right now.” Yvie’s eyes go wide and her lips purse. As if this woman couldn’t get anymore...strange...she also has kept track of when she was hired. Well that is an interesting habit if Yvie ever heard one, and it only got her more invested into the conversation. Hey, anything to keep your mind off the fact your whole body was in pain from the lack drug induced euphoria. 

“How do you remember that?” Yvie asked, genuinely curious at how a person could possibly keep track of that sort of thing. Scarlet shrugs and looks down at their hands. Seeing that her hand had lingered so long, she pulled away. She didn’t want to seem weird to the stranger for touching her, especially for that long. 

“It’s just a thing my mind does, I guess. I remember a lot of things like that.” She huffed, not wanting to admit that her brain convinced her to keep track of the days even if she knew in her heart that the information was completely useless. No stranger wanted to know that her brain couldn’t let her not count the days since important events in her life. Off the top of her head she could tell you it’s been 10 years and 14 days since her first kiss and 8 years, 2 months, and 10 days since she got her driver's license. All things like that stuck her brain like they were all glued in place. She couldn’t help but know. 

“Maybe I’ll even remember when I met you like that.” Scarlet accidentally blurted out, instantly flushing red when she realized what she said. Yvie didn’t care though. She’s heard plenty of creepier things in her life. In fact, this was more endearing than anything. It was strange how many people had tried to talk to her today, but she also appreciated the human interaction. No matter if her brain was telling her this girl was dangerous and was going to somehow find a way to send her spiralling back down, she tried her best to push it away. It had been so long before today that she had spoken to a person that wasn’t trying to fix her. It felt good to have a genuine conversation again. 

“I hope you do. I’m kinda a big deal.” Yvie jokes, letting herself freely laugh. Scarlet laughs just at the sound of Yvie’s. It was so obnoxious, yet so infectious. She could help but do the same. As she laughed, she glanced up at the clock: 8:45. 

  
“Oh shit, looks like I have to go. I need to get on my dancing shoes.” She smiled warmly, hopping off the bar stool. “You should stay. I’d say I’m pretty good at what I do.” The redhead winked before turning around to rush backstage. Yvie nodded by the time she was already walking away. She already missed her voice. ‘ _ This show better be worth the loneliness in between’  _ she thought, taking a sip of her drink.


	2. Worth Your While

Scarlet finds herself once again in front of the mirror, this time fixing her outfit instead of her makeup. She wore a deep red lingerie set which was currently being covered by a white mesh nightie with feathers that lined her breasts and shoulders. Even if her job was to look unkempt, she still tried her hardest to make herself look as flawless. She compulsively continued to press down her coverup to get rid of wrinkles that no one but her would even be able to see or care about. Her hair was now in long flowing curls thanks to the help of Brooke, who wouldn’t let Scarlet go onstage with a pony as long as she lived. She thought she looked good, just not good enough to go on stage, and definitely not good enough to go on stage for Yvie to see her. She promised her a good show, and you can’t have a good show if you don’t look perfect. All the girls around her looked perfect, why couldn’t she?

“You okay, Lettie?” Brooke asked, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s waist. Brooke could always tell when Scarlet was upset. It was a gift she picked up when they became friends a few years back. Brooke knew just about everything about her, even the things Scarlet didn’t know about herself, so goes to show you, she could easily tell that the redhead was restless right now. Scarlet huffed, relaxing into her friend’s arms. 

“My coverup is wrinkled!” She whined, turning around and pulling Brooke into a proper hug. It was really just a ploy to hide her face into her neck so she could release the frustrated noises she needed to get out. Brooke sucked her teeth and looked into the mirror at her. There was nothing wrong with it as far as the blonde could see; it even looked freshly pressed to her. But Scarlet did this every night, and knowing her for so long, Brooke knew there was no disagreeing with her. Whatever she said would always go in one ear and right out the other. It was better to comfort her than to tell her the truth, so Brooke did just that. She swayed her back and forth to calm her nerves up until the moment she was called for her number. Scarlet was appreciative of Brooke, especially when she did stuff like that for her. It was comforting to know someone was there to help you through your emotions, whether they were rational or not. She honestly couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have no one. It seemed awful to have no one to turn to when things got rough. As she turned around to look at herself one more time she thanked God she didn’t have to live that way. 

Scarlet put on her heels, gave herself the once over, and then headed out to the hallway to wait patiently by the stage. She watched Brooke’s performance through the curtains. She was always jealous of the way Brooke was able to move, but it didn’t hinder the way she felt about her own performances. There was no point in comparing when they don’t even perform the same way. Brooke’s performances were very choreographed and high energy, while Scarlet’s were never planned and were more savory and seductive. Two completely different worlds and the crowds loved both, so she was happy. That still didn’t cancel out the fact that she thought it would be fun to do what Brooke did. Taking her mind off that, she averted her gaze to see if Yvie was still in the crowd. She had never actually seen her response to her propsition (if she even gave any) because she had to leave so soon, but she hoped that she agreed to stay to see her perform. Yvie was an interesting creature that Scarlet _really_ wanted to perform for. The woman was one of the few customers that had actually been kind to her over these past years, and it wasn’t just to get in her pants. She could tell that just by looking at her. Scarlet, the ever observant, could read people pretty easily. It was clear to her that Yvie was too caught up in their conversation to care about having sex with her in that moment, which she appreciated. Not that she would have hated that kind of attention from her, but it was refreshing to not be seen as an prized possession for once at work. As she looked around, she didn’t spot the girl in the spot she’d left her in, which made her nervous. She hoped that she had relocated or even went to the bathroom; she hoped that she had done anything but leave. 

“Scarlet, you’re on in 5.” One of the crew members whispered to her as Brooke’s song came to a close. The redhead took a deep breath and nodded, mentally preparing herself to not see Yvie, even if she really wanted to. 

___

Yvie slips out her chair once a blonde comes on stage. She was tall, athletic, and gorgeous too, but in Yvie’s head, it was a performance worth missing. She was craving a cigarette, and since she knew that it wasn’t the redhead she promised to watch tonight, she thought it would be okay to leave now rather than waste time and possibly miss her. She leaves her empty glass on the table and heads for the door as quick as she could. Once outside, she pulls the box from out of her pocket, looking down at the logo with a scoff before placing one of the sticks between her teeth. She found it amusing that her past self thought she could cure her coke addiction by distracting herself with a nicotine addiction, but hey, at least this one was killing her slower. She’d take that trade anyday. The silver smoke wafts through the air as she pushed it out of her lungs. It was a windy day in New York, and it made her wish she had brought a jacket. 

A few patrons pass by her and enter the club while Yvie finishes her cigarette. She listened for any announcement of Scarlet’s name from the outside, but once she didn’t hear anything and her cigarette was left nothing but a bud that no longer fit between her fingers, she took her time waltzing back in. She was happy she did. Just as her foot stepped through the door, she heard the MC pick up the microphone, the people up front were still clapping for the previous girl. Looking around, she could see a couple of the girls who had already performed where now scattered across the main room giving lap dances and talking to the customers. Her attention turns back to the stage once the MC begins to speak. 

“Please welcome Miss Envy.” The man said in a seductive voice which made Yvie cringe as she leaned herself up against the wall so she was no longer blocking the entry way. Her eyes couldn't leave the woman once she got on stage. She was captivating and moved so fluidly it was hard not to glue your eyes to her. She demanded attention, which the men up front were happy to give her. Deciding she needed a better look, she walked closer; moving from the back of the room to the front until she found herself in a chair in front of the stage. Once she plopped down, Scarlet looked down at her and gave a smug smile, topping it off with a wink as she twirled herself on the pole. Yvie could feel herself getting hot, and everywhere too. It was definitely hard to keep still when someone so beautiful was putting on a show for you; harder than she ever expected it to be. She rested her head in one of her shaky hands and bit at the nails, nervously trying to keep her composure. She wasn't sure it was working, but it kept her mind occupied enough to not physically react when the girl removed her coverup. The men around the stage went wild; throwing 10s and 20s at the girl. 

Scarlet smiled at all the money being thrown her way, but her eyes kept landing on the girl who sat so closely by the side of the stage. Her eyes watched her so intently and with such possession, she could already feel the electricity building up in her lower region. _'That's not something that happens everyday'_ she thought, bringing a finger to her lip to hold it between her teeth. The men continued to howl as the song went one, but Yvie never made a noise and never threw a dollar. She just sat there, watching her. Even the way she sat in a chair could be considered seductive; leaning on one hip and her finger in her mouth. There was something about it that Scarlet found incredibly sexy, but she couldn't let herself get distracted. She had a show to finish. 

Once her number was done, she bolted backstage. A mix of arousal and a desperate need for water filled her entire body. She looked around panicked once seeing that her post-performance water bottle wasn't where it usually was. The whole crew _knew_ she needed after she performed, so where the hell was it? She was so hazy she didn't even hear the click of Vanessa's heels rushing down the hallway to her. "Hey what's wrong?" Vanessa asked, grabbing the girl who'd now been hunched over a wall trying not to pass out. 

"Water!" She exclaimed, pressing her eyes shut. Vanessa nods and runs off to the dressing room to get her a water bottle. Two other girls, A'keria and Jaida, are sent to Scarlet's side (as ordered by Alexis) while Vanessa got the water. Despite what you might think, everyone of these girls considered the rest as family, and family took care of each other; especially Scarlet. The girl had a lot of emotional and physical needs that the girls needed to support her through on a daily basis, but they loved her regardless. It's because Scarlet was family, and family looks out for each other.

Vanessa rushes back with the water, which Scarlet snatches from her and downs it as quick as she could, her sisters still rubbing her back. She finished the bottle, pulling off with a distinguished 'ahh', making the other girls feel a little calmer. Alexis sees that she's okay now and turns on her heels to leave. She had a business to run and the girls knew that, so it was nothing personal. 

“You good now, girl?” Jaida asked, Scarlet nods. The girls hug her before going back to whatever they were doing, leaving Scarlet alone. She sighs, rubbing the back of her neck. She hated how needy she was at times. She didn’t want other people to feel responsible for her, even if she did appreciate the support. She wished that her body was normal and that her mind wasn’t so controlling sometimes. Maybe she’d be happier like that. Sure, she’d say she was pretty happy now, but she couldn’t help but wonder how great her life could be if she was healthy. She felt held back by it, and it was a crushing feeling sometimes. 

Now worn out, she heads back to the dressing room to recuperate before she had to go out on the floor. She falls down onto one of the couches the second she sees it, her breathing still heavy. Her mind wanders back to Yvie. The way she looked at her was now etched in her mind; all of her thoughts turned into her. Sure, men look at her like that all the time, and yes that was her job, but this time was different. The men that look at her like that want her to know that they have their eyes on her. Hence why they throw the money and whistle at her on stage. But Yvie looked like she was trying to hide her attraction, but couldn't. Like she didn't want to look at her that way, but she couldn't help it. Boy, did that stir something up in Scarlet's stomach. Just the memory of it made her flush red, and it was noticeable. 

"What's up, buttercup?" Brooke asked, eyeing her friend whose current position on the couch looked quite peculiar. Her arms and legs were thrown in all directions and she wore a wide smile matched with a seemingly blank stare. _'Almost like a life sized doll'_ the blonde thought, walking over to her. Scarlet didn't respond, just let out a content hum before returning to her fantasies. Brooke stood over her with a complex look on her face.

"What the hell is going on in the little mind of yours, Lettie?" She asked before lifting up the upper half of her body, sitting down on the cushion where Scarlet's head used to be. Scarlet didn't fight back and let her friend rag doll her until she plopped back down onto her lap. 

"Just thinking about my performance is all…" The redhead trailed off, still staring at the ceiling with a sparkle in her eye that baffled Brooke. It was weird, because usually Scarlet is an open book, especially with her. Scarlet's resistance to telling her any details was a little worrying to her, but she didn't take it too personal, mainly because Scarlet seemed too out of it and in her own head to even hold a proper conversation right now. That was another one of her friend's many quirks that Brooke had picked up on over the years. She got "happy high" as she called it. Usually after certain shows, or even just if something made her really happy, she'd get so excited she'd not be able to talk or anything. She'd just sit there with a stupid smile on her face. It was half endearing, half frustrating for all the other people involved. The duo sat there for a while, Brooke having decided to go on her phone as she waited for the happy high to be over. 

"There was a girl out there! Do you know how rare that is?" Scarlet said in awe, finally sitting up properly. Brooke looked up from her phone and laughed a little seeing that her friend had regained her 'sobriety' so quickly. Scarlet was a generally amusing person because her reaction to even little things were so theatrical and enthusiastic. It almost reminded Brooke of a puppy; she was so excited to see and experience everything. 

"Your gay ass freaks out anytime a woman steps in here!" Brooke scoffed, looking back down at her phone to finish the text she was writing out to Vanessa. Scarlet rolls her eyes, but doesn't deny the claim as she gets up from the couch and heads for the door, grabbing a water and a snack on her way out. 

"Don't forget your pen!" Brooke calls out, picking up her health back without looking up from her phone. Scarlet nods and rushes back over to grab the bag, pulling her pen out. 

"Thank you, you're the best!" Scarlet said hurriedly, kissing her friend on the forehead then rushing out of the room. 

"I know!" Brooke calls out again. "That's why you keep me around!" She continued, even if she was now talking to no one. 

———

Scarlet walks out onto the floor after having her snack. She looked out at the crowd once more. It was a lot more packed at 10pm than it was at 8. There were groups of people lining the walls and people stumbling to get through the crowds. The whole place was full, but all she could think of was going to find Yvie. The red lingerie definitely drew attention to her. The hands of dirty old men grabbing out for her didn't distract her. She just pushed them away as she looked around. She got nervous when she couldn't find her. It was turning into a theme of Yvie hiding from her, even if that wasn't her intention. She made herself hard to find, which only made Scarlet look even harder. Once again, this was one of those situations she felt she couldn't stop until she had it the way she wanted, and the way she wanted it was to find the woman. 

"Goddamnit!" She heard a familiar voice faintly ring from behind her. Despite the voice sounding irritated, it put a smile on her face. Finally she had found Yvie in some sense; now all she had to do was spot her. The redhead whips her head around, thinking she heard it from behind her. There she sees Yvie walking over to a seat, a stain now covering her t-shirt. Scarlet's smile grows again as she approaches her. She arrives at the seat at the same time Yvie does. The two look at each other for a moment; Yvie's face read shock while Scarlet's read as lustful. Yvie swallows a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat and stares at her a little longer while Scarlet, ever the professional, leaned on the arm of the chair, pushing her breasts together. 

"Nice stain." She commented, pointing to the girl's soaked shirt. Yvie laughed a little and looked down at it before looking back at her. Scarlet's lip found it's way into her mouth, but once she was caught, she tore it from between her teeth and locked their eyes. _'How does she know how to be so much of a tease'_ Yvie wondered.

"What a shame." The girl continued once she realized Yvie didn't have a response for her. Instead she shifted her mind to earlier tonight. The way she looked at her and the way she made the redhead feel while doing it flooded her brain. "Did you like my performance?" Scarlet asked slyly, batting her eyelashes subtly. Yvie couldn't find the words to say, so she just gave a nod and moved to sit in the chair. Scarlet cheesed and stood herself up straight, now looking down at the lanky woman. "I was hoping you would…" She trailed off, lifting her leg up to rest on the opposite arm of the chair. Yvie's mouth felt dry as she looked up at her. Earlier, she had not acted like this at all and she was left speechless at the shift in personality this girl was able to pull off. It was hot to see her like that after seeing her being so goofy earlier. In Yvie's mind she seemed like the total package, but that might be the loneliness talking and the alcohol chiming in. Still, she was captivated. 

"Yeah, you did great up there." Yvie choked out, her voice about an octave higher. Scarlet laughs a little at the girl's nerves and leans over so her mouth hovers above Yvie's ear. Her hand found its way to the darker woman's arm, carefully running up until it reached her collarbone. Yvie felt frozen under the touch, yet managed to let out a small sigh. 

"Does that mean I can give you a private performance right now?" Scarlet purred. The timbre of her voice matched her touch; soft and chilling. Yvie hesitantly placed her hands on the girl’s hips and nodded once again. Scarlet straightens up, holding out a hand of the girl sitting in front of her. In the corner of her eye, she could see Brooke looking over at her with a smug look on her face. She internally rolled her eyes, but kept her eyes skillfully trained on Yvie, who had now retracted her hands from her body. Her hand fits into the redhead’s, making it relax the same way it did earlier. It was a small moment of relief before she remembered what she was about to do. That’s when the anxiety set back in. Scarlet seemed so professional, and she was scared of looking like a lost virgin. 

“Let’s go!” She exclaimed in a tone that was far more familiar to Yvie than the one she had previously been using. It seemed to be more genuinely her, which calmed Yvie down a little, but there were still plenty of butterflies flying around in her stomach. Scarlet leads her to one of the many rooms that lined one of the walls. The door wasn't really a door, but a velvet curtain that hooked into the wall. It helped remind Yvie that she was still, in fact, in public, but that's probably why the owner opted for the curtains in the first place. 

“I’ve, uhm, never done this before...” Yvie stumbled over her words as the redhead sat her down on a large, luxurious red couch. Scarlet climbs into her lap, her arms wrapping loosely around her neck. She looks down at the girl with a tilted head, trying to read her emotions again. She was filled with anxiety, but she didn’t look scared or displeased, so Scarlet decided it was good to go ahead. 

“I’ll work with you, don't worry.” She whispered seductively, beginning to grind her hips down on the other woman’s. Yvie gasps, placing her hands back onto her hips, squeezing at her subtle love handles. Scarlet giggled a bit, seeing how captivated she was already becoming. Yvie’s eyes were trained on her hips and the edge of her lip grew white from how hard she was biting at it. It was a beautiful sight to see. When Yvie looked back up, locking their eyes on one another, Scarlet had to resist the instinct that told her to sink her lips into hers. She forced those thoughts away with a small shake of her head, reminding herself to be professional. 

Scarlet continues her dance having to keep pushing away the urge to do something unprofessional, even if she could see it in her eyes that in this moment, Yvie most definitely wouldn’t mind. The woman’s nerves dwindled more and more as the private session went on. It went from her lightly squeezing her hips while Scarlet danced to both of them feeling out each other’s bodies. It was, in simple terms, a makeout session without the kissing. Somehow Scarlet’s hands found their way up the woman’s shirt while Yvie’s hands landed on her ass, where they decided to reside for a while. It was the most intimacy either of them had had in awhile. As Scarlet’s hips slowed to a stop, their eyes met once again; this time, forcing Scarlet’s thoughts out of her brain without her permission.

“God, you’re gonna make me do something that will get me in so much trouble…” She admitted softly. Yvie smiled and tilted her head in faux obliviousness, squeezing her ass again. 

“Like what?” Yvie tested, having completely lost all of her inhibition by now. Something about the other girl's presence relaxed her more and more as time went on. Scarlet huffed, leaning down to bury her face in the woman’s neck. Her hot breath on her skin made Yvie tense up a bit; _many_ dirty thoughts entered her head at that moment. 

“If I were to fuck you right here, right now, I would probably be put on suspension for misconduct.” She spoke into her neck, ending her statement with her tongue trailing on the base of Yvie’s neck. Yvie shuttered, resorting to biting her lip again to find some sort of control over her body. She felt a little helpless, but this type of helpless felt good compared to her everyday sense of it. Usually _that_ helplessness was drowning and depressing, but this one excited her and made her feel more alive than she has felt in years. “There’s always someone watching.” Scarlet looked up, pointing to a hidden security camera that sat behind a potted plant beside the couch. Yvie looked over to it, feeling even more frustrated than before. Now she knew there was no convincing her that they could break the rules just for tonight because they had a digital audience of someone the girl worked with. 

While Yvie was distracted by her own mind, Scarlet climbed out of her lap. She ruffles her own hair and looks at herself in the mirror that covers the wall behind the couch. She looked messy, and for the first time it didn’t bother her all that much. All she was worried about was coming back to her senses after whatever just happened. “Hey, uh-” Yvie interrupted the silence. Scarlet looked back down at her and cocked an eyebrow to tell her to go on.

“Wanna get outta here?” She asked, making Scarlet chuckle.

“I’m still on the clock, but thank you.” Scarlet declined, even if her heart to her not to. She would love to leave right now, but she still had a check to collect. She couldn’t leave now if she wanted to. Yvie nods and stands back up, stuffing her hands into her pockets and walking closer to the girl. 

“Then I’ll wait for you.”


End file.
